Newborn Memories With You and I
by KangelHeart15
Summary: After a strange encounter with Cloud, Yuffie decides she must look for him and bring him back home to make Aerith happy again. She doesn't have the slightest clue of where to start her search or how she will convince him! Little does she realize, how her life will take a turn and how much he actually means to her. What lengths will she go to find the mysterious blonde swordsman ?
1. Visiting Hollow Bastion

**This is my first Yuffie and Cloud story. I'm an amateur, so go easy on me!**

"Yuffie...Yuffie...Yuffie." A voice repeatedly called out Yuffie's name while it gently shook her body.

_Who dare tries to disturb the Great Ninja Yuffie in her BEAUTY sleep!? Do they really want a shuriken stuck up their ass or what!?_Yuffie tugged the covers vigorously over her head and hovered her hands over her ears to drown out the annoying voice that said the same thing over and over again.

_Yuffie...Yuffie...Yuffie...oh my gawd! Can't a ninja get some peace and quiet!? For god's sake..._

"Yuffie. Get out of bed. Now." Apparently the voice got really impatient as it turned from a soft angel's voice to a man's voice. The voice had a hint of annoyance and was cold. Not to mention demanding. It had to be...Leon. _Ahh...Squall's super dreamy sexy voice..._"Yuffie." Again his voice called her name with a more impatient feeling behind it.

"Ahhh...yes keep calling my name with your hot voice...Huh...wait. Did I just say that out loud? ahaha..." Under the covers, Yuffie tightly closed her eyes shut, blushing like mad.

_What have I done!? That's was like a god dam freakin' confession! That was not how I pictured it would be like...I always dreamed it to be him and me in the coliseum, him broken out in sweat, shirtless, his dam muscular body dripping of sweat from me kicking his gunblading ass. He would whisper to me 'Yuffie...You're so strong...beautiful...the best ninja ever. I love you!' And then I would tell him,'Oh...I'm not that great. I love you too squall!_

Obviously, Yuffie's fantasy of Leon was not what a normal teenage girl would consider as 'romantic' or not even the least bit 'dreamy.' Well, Yuffie wasn't a normal 17 year old girl. I mean what's normal about fighting evil forces who are trying to take over the world from day to day knowing that you might just die any second huh?

"...Yuffie. Wake up." Leon's annoyed voice broke Yuffie's fantasy dream and made her jump up out of bed, making her hit her knee against the nightstand.

Yuffie clutched her knees in pain, while falling flat on her butt."Owww! Dam you Squall! Oww...it hurts! It's all your fault...!"

"It's Leon. And if only you woke up at the time you were suppose to wake up then this would have never happened. Plus I wouldn't have to waste my time waking you up."

Yuffie ignored his comment and kept moaning in pain."Squall! Do you even care that I'm hurt here!?"

"Does it look like I care? Heh I thought you were stronger than that Yuffie. I guess I just overestimated the 'Great Ninja' that you are." _That's right! I'm THE Great Ninja Yuffie. This is nothing!_

She quickly got up and stood on her toes with a smirk on her face. "Hmph! I was just...uh...testing your skills...Yes! That's it! I was testing your skill! Of course, I, the super strongest ninja in the whole entire worlds could never be hurt by a measly table. Hahaha...!" By the look that she was receiving from Leon, she knew he didn't buy her story at all. Well it was worth a try was it not?

The brunette decided that the conversation would not go anywhere. He walked out of the room at a quicker pace than usual as he couldn't bare the sight of the jungle of a room Yuffie had. "Well good morning to you too!" Yuffie called out after him but it seemed Leon decided to ignore her and keep walking.

Every time he was near her room, he could've sworn he would get headaches just from passing by her room. Unpacked boxes were everywhere. Some were opened but nothing was taken out. Leon assumed that Yuffie had gotten lazy right after she opened the box. Clothes were on the floor in several different little piles. Some shirts and shorts would sometimes even be spread out over her bed like she was using it as a blanket of some sort. The worst part was how she NEVER opened the window to let fresh air in. The ninja claimed that 'it's too much trouble' to open a window because then she would have to close it after. Her room would be as stuffy as hell and would stink like dirty socks. But occasionally, Aerith would come in her room with an oxygen mask on and with a can of febreze in her hand, ready to spray her whole room. To Yuffie, she thought her room was just fine the way it smelled. She couldn't understand why the others didn't seem feel the same way too.

Yuffie walked downstairs, more like ninja jumped to the bottom of the stairs, and went into the kitchen, knowing Aerith will be there. She could feel anger rising up her as she thought about Aerith and Leon trying to wake her up this morning. _Dam them all! What's so friggin' important about waking me up in like the 6 friggin' morning HUH? It couldn't be too god dam important.._

"Oh well, good morning Yuffie." A chocolate browned hair girl, wearing a simple pink dress greeted Yuffie with a smile on her face.

_As usual she has a smile on her face. Is there ever a time she doesn't have one? I mean it's like it's freakin' sewed to her face! And she couldn't be as polite as ever! Ugh! seriously she's gotta try getting mad once in awhile. I mean come on now. It's not like it will ruin her pretty face. Gawd! She looks like a god dam princess. Not that I'm jealous or anything...Wait so...what was the thing I needed to ask her about?_

The raven-haired girl decided to shrug it off and stuffed her mouth with the pancakes that Aerith put in front of her. _Mmmm...Pancakes...I could just die right now...Happily. _Pancakes were about the only thing she would drool a bucket full for besides Leon's super buff body that she has seen plenty of times while training with him.

"Yuffie go get ready after your finished. We're going to leave soon." _Oh right! That's what I wanted to ask her about!_

"Where are we going Aerith?"

Before she could answer, Leon walked in with a sneer that Yuffie knew all too well.

"As I thought. You completely forgot."

"No...I did NOT!"

The ninja hated when Leon accused her of such things like she was the culprit behind the crime. But she refused to ever let Leon win the arguments. _Grr...I could just wipe that stupid smirk off his face...!_

Before Yuffie could start making a fuss, Aerith decided to get in between them. She always acted as the mediator whenever Leon and Yuffie argued. "We should be getting ready to go," Aerith interjected.

"Right." He ran his hand through his brunette colored hair and shot a glare at Yuffie before he went outside.

"AGAIN. WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" Yuffie put her hands up, exasperated that her question wasn't even answered yet.

"To Hollow Bastion silly."

"The Hello Bastard place you guys been telling me about?"

"Hollow Bastion and yes. Get dressed."

"Why are we going there?"

Aerith decided to ignore her question and pushed Yuffie up the stairs. She ran to her own room to get dressed before Yuffie could yell at her for not answering her question. As the star ninja got dressed she spoke to herself.

"Sheesh! She couldn't just answer my simple question. Think Yuffie. Why would we go there?"

Then she remembered how Aerith told her a little bit about Hollow Bastion not too long ago. Though she wasn't really paying attention, she surprisingly did remember a few things.

"Yeah! I remembered that she said that Me, her, and Leon used to live there a long time ago. She said it was our home. Ehh...But I don't remember shit about it! I was like...what? 3!? All that I remember is living here in Traverse Town."

Most of Yuffie's memories were of Traverse town. The three of them had another house in Traverse town that was much smaller than their current house. Just weeks ago they moved into this house with stairs, three rooms, two bathrooms, with a good-sized kitchen and perfect living room.

To the young ninja, life was nearly perfect especially when she was living with the two people she cared most for. Aerith, who was always so kind to her and acted like a motherly figure to her. Also the hot sexy 'Squall' that has a body to die for.

_Even though he treats me like crap, it wouldn't be as fun without him or without Aerith for that matter._

She loved annoying the hell of Leon everyday. It was practically her only reason to exist. It was her occupation and she was dam good at it. And Aeirth, on most mornings would make the most delicious pancakes ever! If Aerith were to one day disappear, Yuffie would probably just drop dead. They made a great team. They were the three amigos...the three musketeers...heck! They were the TOWERING TRIO!

To Yuffie, this was her family. Her only home. Not Hollow Bastion.

**-x-X-X-x-**

Yuffie slipped in the back with Aerith while Leon was sitting up front with Cid, who was the driver. Minutes after the gummi ship lifted off from the ground, the Great Ninja Yuffie didn't feel so great anymore. Her face looked as sick as a dying person. She grasped her stomach hoping for the not so pleasing substance to not come out of her body. She tried swallowing it back up but seconds later the vomit would just come right back up to her throat and slowly slip into her mouth. She seriously hated...no...deeply despised riding on anything that wasn't touching the ground especially the gummi ship that had no windows that could open. This was the only time she would actually want to open a window.

_But no...stupid Cid had to build it without any windows that could open so I could get some dam fresh air! Talk about wanting to torture me. Hmph I bet stupid Squallie is laughing over there. _

The brown-haired woman noticed the moaning ninja, tightly holding on to her stomach. She chuckled softly at the little ninja as she knew that Yuffie always had air sickness ever since she was just a child but she was definitely concerned about her.

"Are you okay Yuffie?"

"...uh...Urgh..."

_Dammit does it look like I'm okay!? Im gonna freakin' explode any! Dam Cid's bad ass driving and gummi ship...Shit! The landing is like a freakin' god dam erupting volcano! _

Finally they reached Hallow Bastion. It felt like a million years for the Great Ninja but she endured it. She slowly stepped out of the gummi ship and fell on her knees, crashing to the ground.

"Land! Land! Oh sweet land!" She cried out like she had been lost at sea for too long.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Yuffie." Leon stood there staring at Yuffie, giving her the 'your're- embarrassing- to- be- around- with' look.

"I am shocked Squall! This morning you didn't give a dam about me getting hurt when it was all your fault! Now this...Gawd! I was about to freakin' puke my butt off in there!" Yuffie looked at the ground innocently hoping that Leon would feel any sort of sympathy towards her.

"Hey kid. Who are you talking to?"

The raven-haired girl looked up to only see Cid with his annoying straw in his mouth. She looked behind him and saw that Leon was already walking towards the house with Aerith following closely behind. _Dam that cold heartless bastard!Sexy cold heartless bastard that is..._

"Let's go Gramps!" She quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed Cid's arm to catch up with the others.

"Brat! What did I say about you calling me that!?

Yuffie ignored Cid and went at top speed to catch up with Aerith. Cid couldn't match Yuffie's rapid speed. His legs gave out quickly and Yuffie just about dragged him the whole way. Along the way, being the klutz that she is, she tripped over a rock, making her let go of Cid and then falling flat on her face meeting with the ground.

"Oof! Oww!" _Stupid rock! _By now Yuffie would be hearing the caring voice of Aerith's asking if she was okay but this time she didn't. The sly ninja brushed the dirt off her clothes and face and ran to Aerith leaving Cid behind. He rubbed his back and uttered a few profanities under his breath. Surely the word 'brat' was mentioned.

"Hey Aerith."

Yuffie stared at the dazed woman. The ninja expected a reply from the her but she didn't get one. _Huh?What's with her looking at the house like that. _Yuffie waved her hands in front of Aerith but the chocolate-colored hair woman kept her eyes looking straight at the house not even giving Yuffie a glance. _Oh my gawd! What's wrong with her? She's like in a friggin' trance or something!_

"Helloooo! Earth to Aerith!"

"Huh? Wha-Yuffie?"

"FINALLY! Gosh! What took ya?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Sorry Yuffie. I just got taken aback by the house." She gave Yuffie her signature smile that always seemed to calm anybody down even the most angriest people.

"Uh huh...I see...Why are we here? DON'T tell me...we're going to move here!" Yuffie gave the house a once over, eying the house from top to bottom. _No way in hell I'll be staying here! It looks like a freaky ass castle and barely any people seem to live around the place. Wait...I remember...Aerith told me that the heartless had attacked us one night and we ended up having to scram our asses out and find a new place! Ugh! No wonder barely any people are here._

"We aren't going to live here silly. We are just visiting."

"Why the heck would we want to do that!? As I recalled you told me heartless attacked this place and it was just a bloody massacre! In short, it's filled with bad memories." Yuffie could just give herself a high-five for her clever remark if Aerith wasn't there walking beside her.

"Well..." Aerith began. She looked towards the ground and a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"It wasn't all bad memories Yuffie. There were also good memories too.." The last part of her sentence began to fade into the atmosphere as it turned into a barely audible whisper.

"Good memories eh?" Yuffie half-heartedly nodded her head.

At long last, they were at the front steps of their old 'home' where Leon, Aerith, and even Cid remembered living there but not Yuffie. She felt like a foreigner to the environment. Even though she tried her hardest, she couldn't remember a single thing or a memory that happened here. She felt unusually uneasy yet something about the house made her feel attached.

When the door opened and revealed the contents of the house, Yuffie was in awe. It was nothing like how she imagined. It was completely different. It was...

"ewww..." Yuffie let the word roll off her tongue. She thought it would actually have some color but no it was just plain boring and unexciting. The house had wooden floors that seemed so fragile that Yuffie could've sworn with one little jump, the floor would've just collapsed into a pile of rubbish but the young ninja would rather not risk it. The house was almost completely dark except for the little cracks of light seeping through from the resonated from each step Yuffie took, creating a swirl of dust like a mini tornado around her legs.

(A/N Okay so they didn't all actually live in one house but bare with it. I kinda just made it up so please forgive me.)

Aerith glided happily to Yuffie in one swift movement, hugging her.

"Isn't it just wonderful Yuffie?"

"Yeah...just gravy..."

Yuffie glanced at Aerith who eyes seemed to have a spark in it that she has never seen Aerith have before. _Her eyes are like glowing! Oh my gawd is that even possible!? She sure is happy and excited though. But how can she be? This place is...this place is...it's just so BUTT UGLY! Not to be mean... to my use to be 'home'...but that's the honest truth._

Leon and Cid opened the blinds in the kitchen letting more light in. And boy...It didn't make a difference. The only thing now was that you can actually see the dust flying around. The light shined on the walls that didn't even have a drop of color, just some dust. The gunblader saw that Yuffie was definitely not enjoying it and he couldn't help but snicker to himself.

"Yuffie having fun?"

"As a matter of fact I am having the best time of my life!" Yuffie was clever enough to see through Leon's intentions of trying to make her look like a fool. _Yeah I know it was a lie but_ _I also know what you're up to Squallie boy! NO one can outsmart the Great Ninja Yuffie. _

She glared flying daggers at him.

"Heh...Is that so? It doesn't seem like it."

Cid stood there enjoying the quarrel between the big and muscular, Leon and the small and annoying brat, Yuffie.

"Well! It's because you don't know what the word FUN is because your BO-ring with a capital B!" Yuffie retorted back and smirked at her smart-ass answer. _Yup! I got this in the bag! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk._

Cid chuckled to himself. It was just like watching a live comedy show.

The raven-haired girl waited, eager to hear what Leon's comeback would be but before he could say anything more, Aerith (of course) jumped in and stopped the arguing duo.

"You guys...let's just be happy that we are here. Enjoy the moment. Take in the air..." Aerith breathed in a good amount only to choke herself with the dusty filled air.

*cough* *cough*

"Ehem...urm..."

"Yeaaaah...I think I'll pass." Yuffie had a nagging feeling that she just couldn't get out of her mind. For some reason she didn't know why, she felt connected to the place. Sure she once lived here...but it was something more than that but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. She decided to shrug it off and start her little escapade of the house while the adults started having a conversation of their own.

The young ninja started off her little adventure by rummaging through cabinets and drawers hoping to find something that would trigger a memory that would prove she did lived here but with much fuss and noise, she found nothing but dust.

In a shelf in the living room, she found a book.

"A book? One book...how nice."

She blew off the dust and fanned it away from her face.

*cough* *cough*

"Ehem...Monsters and Angels...huh..." She skimmed through the pages but immediately lost interest.

Books just weren't her thing. She didn't even know why she even bothered to pick up the book and look at it. _Books are so boring...I wonder how people can just keep reading and reading! Ugh!_

"Is there anything that I would actually find interesting here?" A light bulb lit up in her mind. _The refrigerator!_

Obviously little Yuffie forgot that this was a very old house that hasn't been in much contact with people for several years, because she went back to the kitchen with a cheetah's pace where all the others were. Who knows what kind of food would be in there? Or what thing would be crawling in there for that matter.

*squeak*

When she slightly opened the refrigerator she heard a squeaky noise that was similar to what a mouse would sound like and she just adored it. She kept opening and closing the refrigerator repeatedly as she couldn't get enough of it. _Hehe this is fuuuuun!_

*squeak**squeak* *squeak**squeak**squeak**squeak**squeak**squeak*

"YUFFIE! Goddammit! Stop making that f*cking noise!" Cid's face was flushed with anger, his face was as red as a cherry.

"Sorry Gramps!" Oooh boy...did she do it...

_Uh oh! Old man is mad...Old man is REALLY mad!_

"Ah!"

The man started chasing after Yuffie as fast as his legs could carry him, but to only be disappointed as he wasn't as quick and speedy like the young ninja. And hell! She had the energy of a hyper little kid who just had an overdose of sugar!Breathless and tired Cid concluded that he had enough.

"Face it Gramps...You just don't have the stuff." Yuffie shook her head like she was disappointed in him.

Cid was too exhausted to even care anymore. He went outside and decided to retire with a cigarette.

Yuffie completely forgot about checking the refrigerator and started up the stairs, to explore the other rooms and Leon and Aerith went back to their conversation. They were both laughing and smiling together. They seemed really happy.

_Ah...nothing like reminiscing about the good old days. I bet that's what they are doing._

A faint smiled curled up from the corners of Yuffie's mouth.

* * *

Thanks for reading...:) please review


	2. Fated Meeting: Cloud

_Ugh...how many rooms are there!? For pete's sake...! _

It seemed like an endless amount of rooms but being Yuffie, she needed to look at all of them. After opening many rooms, she found none that were interesting. They were all simple bedrooms that looked extremely _THE SAME! How boring! Did we live a boring life or what? _

There would be a bed to the side of the room and a table beside it. Also there would be a rectangular rug on the floor. And that would be it. But there was one room that was different from the others. It was a room that had pink painted walls with pink bedsheets and a pink rug on the floor.

It had to be Aerith's room..._Ugh I finally find a room that has color...and of all the colors it had to be pink! _Other than that room every room had the same style and organization as the next.

The tired Yuffie was down to the last room and she was glad. _There better be something good here! _

She opened the door and what did she see? Nothing. It was an empty room that had an opened window. _Omg! Isn't this the last room? Aren't the last always suppose to be the best? It's the most suckiest of them all! _She was about to close the door but then she saw a figure of some sort moving in the dark side of the room. Yuffie slowly brought out her shurikens. She always carried her ninja stars around no matter if it's to a convenience store or a diner, she couldn't leave without them. Never know when some creepy monsters are gonna attack you, right? She grinned widely as she loved fighting. It was her favorite hobby next to annoying the daylights out of Leon.

_Might as well test my strength out. Poor thing doesn't stand a chance to me! I'm the best ninja around!_

She went into her ninja stance and swiftly threw her shurikens at the moving figure in the shadow. The sound of the shurikens hitting the wall made the Great Ninja know that the figure must have evaded it. _Impossible! I threw them so fast! No one can dodge them quick enough except for Squallie! _

"...!"

Out of the blue, what seemed like half a second, a long sword was about to slice her head off. _Oh crap!_ The tip of the sword was an inch away from her throat. She gulped nervously, fearing what will happen next. She was scared out of her mind but she just couldn't run away to Leon and Aerith, because she didn't want be seen as a weakling. _After all I am the Great Ninja Yuffie! I gotta be a man! No I meant a woman! But I can't believe it! First, he/she dodged my super fast thrown shurikens that only Squall can dodge and now I didn't even notice his/her sword coming at me to even move out of the way to save my ass! And I have the reflexes of a cat! Not to brag...Err...Who is this person?Or should I say who is this monster!?_

Well, Yuffie sure got what she wanted, she wanted something 'good' and this was as good as it was going to get.

Yuffie watched closely as the figure cautiously stepped out of the darkness and stood right before her, his ocean blue eyes, cold and emotionless staring at her. He had pale white skin, blond spikey hair and wore a tattered red cape. He looked like he was in his early twenties but Yuffie wasn't too sure as part of his face was covered.

For what seemed like forever, they stared each other. After awhile Yuffie looked away as she couldn't stand looking at his empty cold eyes anymore. The Great Ninja was the first to break the silence.

"Um...uh...Aren't you gonna finish me off?" Right then Yuffie could've just punched herself in the gut for asking such a stupid question. _Yuffie...Are you trying to die here!?_

"..." The blonde-haired swordsman loosened up his grip on his sword and lowered his sword, never taking his eyes off her.

Yuffie took a deep breath, relieved that he decided to not point his sword at her anymore. "Thanks for not killing me! I'm Yuffie." She grinned happily, showing all her teeth. She held out a hand to the mysterious guy but he just stared at it blankly, like he didn't know what to do. "Ooookaaaay..." The young ninja dropped her hand and looked away. She put her hands behind her back and nervously played with her feet. "Ahahaha...Nice weather that we're having...ahahaha..."

"..."

_Oh my god! This is so freakin awkward...! _Yuffie could've have just died right there. It was quiet...too quiet for her and she just couldn't stand it. The uneasiness of the atmosphere and him, who was the guy who was just about to slice her head off earlier wasn't helping either.

_I wonder if Aerith and Squall are gonna come looking for me...WAIT! Why am I even sticking around? It doesn't seem like he's going to talk to me or kill me. I can just run out the door and he wouldn't give a dam. Why the hell am I staying here for!? Shouldn't I get my ass out of here? He was the one who nearly...but for some reason I'm not afraid of him. UGH! _

She slapped herself in the forehead. Her feet didn't want to move at all...she didn't want to admit it but she wanted to stay. She got frustrated and confused and was nearly about to pull her hair out. She remembered that _He_ was still there probably thinking she was some psycho girl that just came out of a clinic for crazies. She slowly lifted up her head to face him. She anticipated that he would be looking at her weirdly but his facial expression was unchanged. Still blank and emotionless.

_Gawd! That's friggin worst! I can't even tell what he's thinking! He's worst than Squallie!_

The blonde swordsman finally moved. Yuffie watched carefully as he silently put his sword on his back deciding that she wasn't going to attack anytime soon. He walked over to the opened window. He leaned on the wall, softly laying his head against it, his arms crossed and rested in front of his chest, and one leg up on the wall. He turned his head sideways and gazed out the window. Yuffie was dazzled as the sunlight hit his face, giving her a more vivid image of him even though it was only half his face. His face seemed calm and at peace like an angel who was brought down from heaven fated to meet her but his cold harsh eyes told a different story. Something more complicated, more sad...but Yuffie rather not think about it. She hated thinking deeply.

Again she attempted to make a conversation with him even though she knew he wasn't going to talk.

"So, what brings you to this dumpy place?"

"..."

She was getting impatient with his "..." but she decided it was best to not explode at him because she didn't know him well enough to do so.

"This is my home."

The raven-haired girl turned wide eyed. _He talked! This dude actually talked! A miracle...! Wait...did he just say this was his home?_

Before Yuffie could ask anymore questions, the mysterious guy got off the wall and stood in front of the window. A wing appeared on his back and he flew off. Yuffie looked like she was hit by lightning. Her eyes were so wide that she could've sworn that they were popping out. _DID HE JUST GROW A FREAKIN' WING ON HIS BACK? Are my eyes deceiving me today!?_

All what was left was a fluttering piece of paper that he let go before he took off. Yuffie remembered seeing him holding it in his hand but she didn't really care about it. She grabbed a hold of it and looked at it. It wasn't just a piece of paper...it was a photo. She saw four young children smiling in front of the house. A brunette haired boy looking away from the camera, stood beside a little girl with a pink dress who was hugging a little girl with black hair, that had her eyes closed and who seemed the youngest and then another little boy on the other side of the two girls was a little blond hair boy smiling with one hand behind his head.

"Hey...that's Squall! Aerith is in it too! Oh my gawd is that...me?

Yuffie was definitely positive now that she did live in this house. The photo couldn't make it any more obvious.

"Wow...it's really me...Forget me! Who is that kid!? I've never seen him before. No wait...was it that weird guy?"

-Flashback-

"_So, what brings you to this dumpy place?"_

"_This is my home." _

-End of Flashback-

The ninja recalled how Aerith told her it wasn't only the three of them who lived in the house. _There were other people too..._

"Gasp! It has to be him then! He looks just like this kid except in this picture he is smiling..."

The young ninja decided that she wanted to show Aerith and Leon the photo so she carefully sprinted down the stairs. She saw Aerith and Leon were still in the kitchen.

"Hey! You guys!"

"Oh no...hears comes Yuffie..."

"Leon be nice..."

Yuffie ignored Leon's remark and presented the photo that was in her hand.

"Look what I found!"

"Oh my goodness!...! It's t-that photo we took a long time ago! " Aerith was overwhelmed with joy. She grabbed it out of Yuffie's hand and took a closer look at it.

Leon wasn't as excited as Aerith about it but he had a small smile on his face. "Yuffie Where'd you get it?" The gunblader asked curiously.

"I found it in one of the rooms! Oh yeah I was wondering, what's that blonde kid's name?" She directed the question at Leon but Aerith answered for him.

"Cloud. His name is Cloud." Aerith had a soft gentle smile on her face. "He was our really good friend Yuffie."

"Oh really?...If that's the case...I saw Cloud upstairs." Aerith eyes widened in shock. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Huh? Impossible. He disappeared a long time ago." Leon retorted, not believing her. She did lie a lot so it was hard to believe any word she said.

"Disappeared!? But I seriously did see him! In fact I had a conversation with him just a little while ago." _Okay so it was kind of a lie. But if you count '...' as responses then we had a pretty nice talk!_

"Did you really?" Leon said it in a serious tone that made the young kunoichi flinch.

"Yes...I did! I really saw him! He had spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a ripped up red cape and carried a long ass sword! And I mean LONG! I SWEAR!"

"...! Leon! It has to be him!" The older women looked at Leon with desperate eyes that were red.

The gunblade expert ran his hands through his auburn hair and sighed. "Is he still up there?"

"No...He flew off...he grew a wing out of his back and flew off."

Leon crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Yuffie. He looked at the ninja with disbelief. "Wing?"

"The kids telling the truth." Cid slowly walks up to the group from behind. "I saw him fly off from outside."

"See! I told ya!" Yuffie stuck out a tongue at the dumbfounded Leon.

"It couldn't be..." The brunette haired man muttered to himself.

Aerith didn't even try to fight back the tears instead she let them freely stream down her face, "Cloud..." Her sobs became louder and much more painful to hear. "He's still alive.." She let go of the picture, letting it drop to the ground. She fell to her knees and put her hands to her face and cried and cried. The Young ninja picked up the photo and put it in her pocket.

"Aerith..." Yuffie was about to put her hand on the older woman's shoulder but Cid put his hand on Yuffie's shoulder first and stopped her, shaking his head. She couldn't believe that the always smiling Aerith was actually crying so much. Crying over this guy named Cloud. She couldn't completely understand what kind of relationship they had with Cloud but it was strong. For sure it was much more than good friends. Perhaps he was family to them? Yes, that had to be it. Yuffie gazed at each one of their faces that were looking away or down. All of their faces had pain and distress written all over it. The hardest face to look at was Aerith's but her sobs were enough for Yuffie to understand. It was unbelievable for Yuffie. How could this house make everyone smile with joy and yet at the same time make them feel this much pain? It was cruel_. _

_I hate this house..._

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Please review!Thanks for reading!:)_


	3. Chapter 3

hey I know its been awhile. will be updating sometime in June.


End file.
